


the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, non-graphic phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: The second Louis saw Harry’s Instagram post – the photo of Harry’s own hand holding his severed braid with the succinct caption – he tried to FaceTime Harry immediately. Harry declined his call so he called again. Harry declined the second call and Louis set down his cup of tea to give his phone his full attention and send Harry an aggressive text. oi what’s with your ig?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a couple weeks after harry cut his hair off and it took this long to get beta'd....oops. but here it is. hope it's not shit

The second Louis saw Harry’s Instagram post – the photo of Harry’s own hand holding his severed braid with the succinct caption – he tried to FaceTime Harry immediately. Harry declined his call so he called again. Harry declined the second call and Louis set down his cup of tea to give his phone his full attention and send Harry an aggressive text.  _ oi what’s with your ig? _

 

Louis received a response a moment later.  _ surprise?  _ Louis countered that with the red-faced angry emoji. He shot off another text right after.  _ facetime then? let me see what’s become of my favourite curly lad _

 

_ can’t _ , Harry replied, followed by a row of x’s which failed to settle Louis. Louis was just typing out an eloquent ‘why the fuck not’ when another text came in.  _ it’s for the film, no one’s allowed to see it _

 

Louis couldn’t help but huff.  _ harold let me seeeeee, _ he begged, unappeased by the heart emoji Harry sent him in response.

 

He spent all his free time that afternoon attempting to badger Harry into FaceTiming him or sending him pictures to no avail. Normally he was really good at convincing Harry to do things, especially with the promise of sexual favours, but no number of promised future rimjobs seemed to sway him and threatening to withhold sex from him didn’t provoke a response either.  _ that doesn’t work when we’re on two different continents lou. i’m not getting any either way _ . Louis scowled down at his phone and internally grumbled about how this long-distance thing was the worst.

 

(He called Harry later that night and they got themselves off to each other’s voices and filthy descriptions of what they’d do to one another when they were together again. So much for ‘not getting any.’)

 

Louis let the issue go other than sending Harry the occasional pleading text for a selfie once or twice a day after that. Four days into the Harry-induced photo embargo he woke up at that special time of night that was on the cusp of being morning to find that one of his sisters had messaged him a link to some trashy gossip site. He yawned and clicked it bemusedly, wondering what strange rumour this site was propagating now that Lottie felt he needed to see.

 

The page’s address cut off after ‘you-wont-believe-harry-sty’ which had Louis even more curious, tapping his fingers against the sides of his phone while he waited for the page to load. Once the header of the page loaded Louis was frantically trying to scroll down and cursing his wifi for the fact that the pictures hadn’t loaded yet. All he needed to see was the headline ‘You Won’t Believe Harry Styles’ New Haircut – Finally Revealed!’ before he was grumbling and tapping on his screen. Paps were good for nothing but Louis appreciated when they got hot shots of his long-distance boy, especially when Harry was holding out on him like this.

 

When the pictures finally loaded Louis looked at them for a long time, ignoring Lottie’s prodding texts for the moment to truly soak in the images on his too-small, too-bright screen. Harry was wearing a hat – what a fucking tease, really – but Louis could see how his hair curled around his cute little ears and how wispy the strands that barely brushed the back of his neck were. He imagined how soft and fluffy Harry’s shorter hair must be, so much like it had been when they’d first met and all Louis had wanted to do was touch it. Then they’d bumbled their way through clumsy awkward mutual crushes and had eventually gotten together and Louis did get to touch Harry’s hair all the time, or whenever he could get away with it anyways.

 

Louis fumbled as he navigated out of his browser and to Harry’s contact, pressing the phone icon and listening to it dial and ring. It rang out and Louis sighed, dropping his phone on the pillow beside his head and shoving his face into the space next to it. His phone started vibrating immediately after he got sort of comfortable smothering himself in the pillow. He nearly knocked it to the floor trying to answer it without lifting his head, but he knew he’d finally managed it when he heard Harry’s voice, tinny through the speaker until Louis blindly put him on speakerphone.

 

“Lou?” he asked for the second time. Even without seeing his face Louis could tell through his voice that Harry’s brow was probably pinched with worry. “Is everything alright? Isn’t it the middle of the night there?”

 

“I like your hat,” Louis said instead of a greeting, sitting up on one elbow and yawning again. He blinked down at the generic iPhone contact picture he’d kept for Harry so that they wouldn’t get in trouble with management if his phone were to get stolen. “Very leather daddy chic.”

 

“...glad you like it,” Harry said, voice even slower than usual. Even on speakerphone Louis could hear the change in background noise, which he assumed was Harry moving to somewhere quieter. “Is that all you like?”

 

“Well Harold, I like a good number of things,” Louis said, tone taking on a stuffy, rambly quality. “You’ll have to narrow it down.”

 

“My hair,” Harry repeated, succinctness betraying his anticipation for Louis’ response. “Do you like my hair?  _ Please _ say you like my hair.”

 

“I dunno,” Louis admitted, scratching at the back of his head while he drew out his verdict. “Can’t really give you a final answer until I see it properly.”

 

Harry huffed and Louis grinned and hung up on Harry without another word. He waited barely five seconds before Harry FaceTimed him. He sat up and tried to school his face into a neutral expression but as soon as Harry’s face lit up his phone screen he gave up and smiled at his boy. Harry blinked twice and bit his lip, clearly nervous in a way that he nearly never was which softened Louis’ smile significantly.

 

“You look great,” he breathed, watching Harry’s smile bloom and feeling flooded with warmth. “Bloody gorgeous. You’re working on the film set today?”

 

Harry nodded, running a hand back through his styled hair. “That’s why there’s so much product in it,” he explained, Louis nodding along.

 

“You should send me pictures sometime when you’ve just washed it and blown it out,” Louis suggested. “Let me see that fluff, proper lamb-like.”

 

Harry’s dimple popped with his next grin and Louis barely resisted pointing it out, greeting the divot in his cheek like a long lost friend. “Sure,” Harry replied, the word nearly a laugh.

 

“In fact, feel free to send me pre-shower, mid-shower, and post-shower pictures. Really give me a detailed montage of the entire process,” Louis told him, making Harry giggle. Louis’ face got more serious. “What I’m saying is I want you send me more pictures of you naked, Harry.”

 

Harry barked out a laugh at that, covering his mouth with one wide hand to stifle his laughter. He recovered and paused for a moment, just looking at Louis. “Guess you’ll have to grow yours out now.”

 

“Maybe it’ll help me cope with the loss of your Disney princess hair,” Louis agreed thoughtfully. “Though where you look like a high fashion model, I just look scruffy and greasy when I have longer hair. Like I’ve just crawled out of a dumpster.”

 

Harry’s brows furrowed. “No you don’t. You looked like a sexy dirtbag.” Louis snorted. “Like a biker or something. I’d shag you, even at your scruffiest. I  _ have _ , actually.” Harry’s green eyes practically burned into Louis even through the screen and Louis felt his face flush under Harry’s heated gaze.

 

“Alright, point made,” Louis said, making a floppy hand motion to brush off Harry’s compliments. “If we could get back to harassing you now, that would be lovely.” Harry huffed out a laugh but didn’t comment, just gazing at Louis through the screen. “Bit disappointed that there’s so much less to hold onto and pull on.”

 

“You can still do that,” Harry replied, quicker than his usual manner of speech was. “I made sure of that when I was getting it cut.”

 

Louis raised an eyebrow. “I’ll just have to sneak in a visit to test it out then, shall I?”

 

“I wish,” Harry laughed, cheeks colouring as he averted his eyes to the ceiling. Harry had moved into what appeared to be a lounge of some sort with beige walls and a black leather sofa that Louis could just see behind Harry. They heard a terse knock and Harry’s eyes darted to look past the phone immediately. “Just a second,” Harry called louder, before he frowned down at his phone and at Louis. “I have to go.”

 

“I know you do, love,” Louis said, smiling at Harry and hoping to lift his pouty lips into a happier expression. “The price I pay for having an incredibly fit movie star boyfriend with really sexy new hair that I want to pet and pull on in equal amounts.” That provoked a giggle and a grin out of Harry. “There’s those dimples I love so much!” he yelped, making Harry nearly drop his phone as he laughed. “Missed those little guys. Good to see they’re still as charming and adorable as I remember.”

 

“I’m gonna be all red and they’re gonna have to slap even more make-up on me when I get back in front of the camera,” Harry laughed, wiping at his eyes and then looking back at Louis on his screen. “I do really need to go now though. I’m going to get in trouble and I’m trying to be incredibly good to work with so I get more jobs.”

 

“So you like the work so far then?” Louis asked. “It’s not terribly taxing or boring or difficult to be a hot young actor?”

 

“I’ll let you know when I become one,” Harry answered, making Louis chuckle. “Want to cam again tomorrow night?” Harry asked, pausing and furrowing his brows adorably. “Erm – tomorrow morning, for you? Around ten a.m.?”

 

“For me or you?” Louis asked and Harry chuckled. “Sounds good, love. We can have breakfast-slash-dinner together.”

 

“I was thinking we could actually, uhm, do something a little more private,” Harry said, lowering his voice to a deeper and raspier register that made something curl in Louis’ gut. “Like how we used to FaceTime when we’d be apart for breaks after tours and for holidays and stuff.”

 

“And we’d have to be quiet so our families wouldn’t hear,” Louis reminded Harry, watching him flush and bite his lip at the memory. “So we were mostly just breathing into the receiver at each other but it was still so hot.”

 

“I liked it most when you told me what to do,” Harry admitted. “Told me how to touch myself.”

 

“You wanna do that tomorrow night? You wanna watch me get myself off thousands of miles away from you, thinking of having your hands all over me? While I tell you how to get yourself off in your hotel room or whatever?” Louis asked, his own voice softening to a purr even though he had no reason to be quieter. Harry gnawed his lip, working it darker and darker red, and nodded to the camera. “Always knew you’d be a film star. We both know the camera  _ loves _ you.”

 

“I have to go now, Lou,” Harry told Louis, who couldn’t stifle his grin. “I’m going to need a minute to calm down as it is.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Louis said cheerfully. “Though I don’t understand why you don’t want to go back to work with a boner.”

 

“I’m hanging up, Louis,” Harry said flatly. “Tomorrow morning?”

 

“Or evening, yeah. I’ll wear my finest jammies,” Louis promised.

 

“Me too,” Harry said, smirking. Harry never slept in anything if he could help it. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too, Haz,” Louis said, smiling at Harry and flashing their thumbs up sign before giving him a little wave. Harry returned the gesture, beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat with me on my blog](http://thepriestthinksitsthedevil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
